


shower time

by MissMontgomerys_little_slut



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMontgomerys_little_slut/pseuds/MissMontgomerys_little_slut
Summary: Addison and Meredith run into each other at the gym//smut





	shower time

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you want a continuance :)

As Addison walks into the local gym, the smell of flowers, vanilla, and mild sweat hits her. A surprisingly good smell for a gym. She dons her headphones and proceeded with her workout playlist, before stepping onto an unused treadmill and starting the machine at a steady pace. She jogs, runs, slows, then stops. Stepping down, she sees the familiar flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye. Addison turns to see the woman she knew all too well, the woman she craved, the woman she dreamed about ravishing, Meredith Grey. Meredith turned to walk in Addisons direction and their eyes met.  
“Oh, hi doctor Montgomery.”  
Meredith spoke with a smile and Addison smiled back.  
“Addison, just Addison.”  
The blonde was close to her now and Addison saw the shine of sweat illuminating the womans skin.  
“I’ve never seen you here before.”  
“Oh yeah, I just started coming.”  
Addison replied, snapping her focus from Merediths body, up to her face.  
“I don’t have much time for it but I come sometimes.”  
‘Oh you would cum, over and over…’  
Addison thought, scaling the womans body.  
“Oh,”  
She spoke again.  
“Well do they have showers or?”  
Meredith turned.  
“Yeah, they’re back here.”  
Addison followed her to the back of the building, turned down a hall, then they stopped in front of a door marked ‘showers’.  
“This is it.”  
Addison smiled at her.  
“Okay great, thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
They walked back to the front.  
“Let me know if you need anything.”  
Meredith said before parting.  
‘I need you to-’  
Addisons thoughts were interrupted by the remembrance of a dream she once had. Meredith in the shower, herself barging in. Why or how the intern was in her hotel room she didn’t know, but it was a dream after all. Addison came in, strap on ready, and fucked the woman into orgasm.   
Addison missed her dreams about this woman, she used to have them quite frequently, until about a week ago. They abruptly stopped, and she didn’t know why.  
Back to the now, her eyes trailed the woman for a while before she focused on her work out again. Still, her mind was fixed on Meredith. The redhead eventually caught another glimpse of her. She was walking to the showers.  
‘Oh god yes! Finally.’  
Addison thought with a slight smile, She could barely contain how excited she was.  
The woman left behind Meredith about five minutes later, she crept to the showers without being noticed and slipped quietly inside the door. She heard water hitting tile and locked the door before walking to the shower Meredith was in. Addison removed her clothes and lay them on a bench to the side. She slipped into the shower next to Meredith and kissed her before the blonde had any time to react. The kiss ended when Addisons lips dropped to Merediths neck.  
“Doctor, oh!”  
Addison bit her neck lightly before licking her already taut nipple.  
“Addison.”  
Meredith half moaned and clenched her fists. She was trying to fight this but god Addison was so good.  
“This isn’t, we shouldn’t be doing this.”  
Meredith spoke in a low voice as Addison kneeled, kissing her way down the womans stomach.   
“God…”  
Meredith whispered, knowing she couldn’t stop this, she didn’t want to.  
Addison looked up at the woman who was in turn, looking down at her, and deepthroated her own fingers. She pulled out her fingers that were now covered in spit and rubbed Merediths clit slowly. Meredith bit her lip and continued staring at Addison, the woman she had wanted to take her since they first met. Addison slipped her fingers inside Meredith who let out a long moan in return. Addison let her fingers slip in and out of the blonde while she licked her clit, periodically looking up at her. Merediths mouth stays slightly open and her eyes stay closed as she feels pure pleasure running through her body. Addison kept fingering her as she stood and kissed Meredith. The womans eyes instantly fluttered open when the kiss ended.  
“Addison”  
She said breathily.  
“Yes Meredith?”  
Addison purred.  
“I’m gonna,”  
She moaned as Addison circled her clit with her thumb.  
“Fuck!”  
Meredith felt her orgasm building in her stomach.  
Addison smiled and Meredith saw this, she opened her eyes to see the woman fucking her so good. Addison gazed into Merediths eyes, when they were open.  
“I’m gonna cum! Addison!”  
Meredith yelled out in a half moan as she did in fact cum.  
Addison kneeled once again and licked up the juices before standing up and kissing Meredith.  
“You taste so fucking good.”  
Addison said smiling.  
Meredith was embarrassed, out of breath, and worst of all late. She had a date with Derek at 10:00, it was now 10:08. The woman moved past Addison and dried off quickly before she texted Derek.  
‘I’m running a bit late, so sorry darling.’  
She threw on her clothes and so did Addison. They parted ways without speaking, both wanted to but things were complicated and awkward, but weren’t they always...


End file.
